The Phoenix Within Hogwarts
by routerf
Summary: Nach dem Finalkampf ist von Hogwarts nicht mehr viel übrig. Minerva McGonagall steht vor einer Ruine. Eine Ruine, die bald wieder auferstehen soll...routerf präsentiert: "The Phoenix Within Hogwarts oder: Wie Pr. McGonagall Hogwarts wieder aufbaute"
1. Die Ohnmacht danach

**The Phoenix Within Hogwarts  
><strong>

**Vorwort**

Hogwarts nach der finalen Schlacht. Zerstörung und Leid wohin man blickt. Und mitten drin Pr. McGonagall.  
>Diese Fanfiction begleitet sie auf ihrem Weg, aus Hogwarts wieder eine prachtvolle, bewohnbare Schule zu machen.<br>Die Fanfiction spielt zwischen Mai 1998 und September 2000. Geplant sind 8 (relativ kurze) Kapitel, die wöchentlich hochgeladen werden. Am Ende jedes Kapitels ist ein Zitat eingebunden, jeweils mit einer Quellenangabe.  
>Ich habe versucht, mich so gut wie möglich an den Canon zu halten, mich der existierenden Personen zu bedienen und auch nicht meinen anderen Geschichten zu widersprechen. Allerdings kann ich nicht garantieren, dass diese Fanfiction mit allem übereinstimmt, was je in den Büchern stand oder was JKR jemals gesagt hat.<p>

Inspiriert (und zu Kleinsteilen vielleicht auch kopiert) ist dieses Werk von der wunderschönen Drabblesammlung „Nachhall" von Bookworm El V, Barry Trotter und auch minimal von der besten Fanfiction alive „Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden" von Maia May. ←-Dieser Satz kann gerne als Werbung aufgefasst werden.

Wenn ihr Fragen oder Anmerkungen habt, oder irgendwelche Fehler gefunden habt oder ihr einach eine Review hinterlassen wollt...Über eine Rückmeldung würde ich mich riesig freuen :)  
>Ein großes Danke geht an Johanna, die diese Geschichte beta gelesen hat.<p>

**Disclaimer**

Das Harry Potter Universum mit all seinen Facetten gehört mir nicht. Ich schreibe ohne kommerzielle Ziele und rein aus Spaß an der Freude. Hail to JKR und wer auch immer sich dazugehörig fühlen mag. Das Gleiche gilt für die Zitate. Die Inhaber der Rechte mögen es als Hommage, Liebeserklärung und Wertschätzung ihrer Werke sehen :)  
>Dieser Disclaimer gilt für die gesamte Geschichte.<p>

Als dann: Gutes Lesen ! 

**Die Ohnmacht danach**

Bei Merlin ! Lass' mich träumen ! Lass mich bitte aufwachen ! Das ist nicht...nicht Hogwarts.

Vor mir liegen Steine, die einmal große, feste Mauern waren. Vor mir liegen Überreste der Fenster, die einmal vor Wind und Wetter schützten und Licht in das Dunkel der Gänge brachten. Vor mir liegen Holzsplitter, an denen tausende Schüler zaubern lernten.

›_Doch, das ist Hogwarts und Du weißt es.‹_

Das große, monumentale Hogwarts mit seinen Türmen, Ecken, Winkeln und Höfen ist nicht mehr. Die Türme sind eingestürzt, die Ecken und Winkeln zu unförmigen Schutthaufen geworden. Die Höfe begraben.

Die Scherben der Gewächshäuser liegen am Rand des Sees, auf dem gesamten Gelände liegen Pfeile, Keulen und Kleidungsfetzen. Ich wandere über den Weg zu dem Ort, wo einmal Hagrids Hütte stand. So wie es aussieht, ist wohl ein Riese darauf gefallen (Welch Ironie !). Ich werde Hagrid in den nächsten Tagen fragen müssen, wie sein neues Heim aussehen soll. Aber erst wenn er wieder bei sich ist. Der Schock, seinen vermeintlich toten Freund gegen den vermutlich bösesten Zauberer kämpfen zu sehen, hat ihn noch immer nicht verlassen. Keinen von uns.

Voldemort ist tot. Schön und gut. Aber Hogwarts...Hogwarts' Leben hängt am Pferdehaar, alle Hoffnung verloren und ich bin sprachlos. Geradezu überfordert. Hilflos. Ohnmächtig.

Wie sollen wir das nur wieder richten ? Wenn nur Albus noch wäre. Ich sehe sein gütiges Lächeln, seinen durchdringenden Blick und ehe ich es begreife, ist Hogwarts wieder ganz das alte. Aber Albus ist ebenso nicht mehr, selbst sein Grab ist beschädigt. Noch ein Punkt auf der unendlich langen Liste der Dinge, die gerichtet werden müssen. Ein nervöser Anflug von Panik erfasst mich.

Ich wünsche mir die kindliche Naivität meiner Schüler. Bevor die Schüler gestern gefahren sind, fragte mich die kleine Amy Thompson: „Reparieren Sie Hogwarts in den Ferien wieder ?"

Ich hatte bitter gelacht. „Nein. Wir müssen Hogwarts eher neu aufbauen als reparieren."

„Aber Sie können doch zaubern. Sie verwandeln Tische in Schweine. Sie lassen Statuen laufen. Verwandeln Sie doch Hogwarts !"

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich."

Einfach den Zauberstab schwingen und alles ist gut. Wäre das schön. Aber das hilft nicht. Die Wände würden Trümmer bleiben, die Schutzzauber weiter wirkungslos und die Opfer der Schlacht bringt es auch nicht zurück.

Ich kann nicht mehr, schließe die Augen und bete, dass es nur ein böser Traum ist. Dass ich aufwache. Aufwache in einer Welt, in der Tom Riddle nie existiert hat.

„_And the dream, you thought you had, turned out to be real instead"  
>(The Eye Collector, Krypteria)<em>

__  
>Bis zum nächten Kapitel...<em><br>_


	2. Sicherheit in sicheren Zeiten

**Sicherheit in sicheren Zeiten**

_Ich begutachte die Schäden in der Küche. Chaos überall, aber sonst erfreulich heile. Nichts, was mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen nicht wieder zu richten ist. Anders sieht es in der Eingangshalle aus. Die Marmortreppe erkenne ich nur, weil ich weiß, wo sie einmal stand. Die Punktegläser sind schon zu feinem Glasstaub zertreten. Überall liegen große Trümmer aus Decke und Wänden herum._

_Ein roter Lichtblitz. Ich drehe mich um. Ein grüner Lichtblitz. Nur Zentimeter an meiner linken Schulter vorbei. Und auf einmal drei Gestalten mit Masken. Noch bevor ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand habe, rufen drei Stimmen  
>AVADA KEDAVRA!<em>

Ich sitze senkrecht in meinem Schlafsack. Nur ein Albtraum...oder ? Mein Zauberstab ist schon in meiner Hand. Ich blicke durch die leere Große Halle. Mein Büro ist zu zerstört, um darin zu schlafen, deswegen habe ich mir ein provisorisches Lager hier am Lehrertisch aufgebaut. So habe ich ein wenig Überblick. Das ist auch gut so. Ich schaue mich um. Keine Todesser, kein anderes Lebewesen, außer mir selbst. ›_Minerva, Du bist dumm. Wie sollen Todesser denn nach Hogwarts kommen. Denk' doch mal an früher. Kein Mensch kann aus Hogwarts raus oder in Hogwarts rein apparieren. Die Schutzzauber...__‹_ Die Schutzzauber ! Sie sind noch wirkungslos.

Ohne Nachzudenken stehe ich auf und renne los. In die Eingangshalle, die Reste der Marmortreppe empor und in Filius' Büro. Es sieht nicht besser aus, als meins, aber ihm macht das nichts aus. Ich sehe seine Tür nur verschwommen, weil ich in der Eile meine Brille vergessen habe. Ich klopfe ungeduldig an die Tür und als er nach zwei Sekunden nicht öffnet, stürme ich hinein.

„Minerva ! Was ist los ?" „Die Schutzzauber. Wir müssen die Schutzzauber neu..." „Minerva, beruhige Dich. Ich verstehe kein Wort, was Du sagst" Ich lasse mich auf dem Klotz Holz nieder, der einmal Filius' Schreibtisch gewesen war. „Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Todesser waren in der Schule. Wir müssen die Anti-Apparier-Flüche und die anderen schützenden Zauber wieder einrichten. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Traum jemals Realität wird. Bitte, lass' es uns sofort tun." „Welche Todesser ? Hast Du vergessen, in welcher Zeit wir leben ? Es gibt keine Todesser, Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist tot. Vor was hast Du Angst ? Es war ein Traum."

Ich schnaube. Langsam dringt die Realität zu mir durch, aber ich halte trotzdem an meinem Vorhaben fest. Ob Albtraum oder nicht, die Zauber dulden keinen Aufschub. „Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten bei Hagrids Hütte", sage ich nur und laufe los. Ich muss Pomona und Horace Bescheid geben. 

* * *

><p>„Hagrid, ich wünsche, dass Sie auch mitkommen. Wir müssen uns wegen der Schutzzauber treffen und bei dieser Gelegenheit, können wir uns Ihre Hütte ansehen." „'Kay Professor McGonagall. Ich komm' dann gleich zu Ihn'"<p>

„Minerva, was haben wir denn am frühen Morgen zu tun ?" Nach all' dem ist Horace immernoch der gemütliche Faulbär. Ich kneife die Lippen zusammen, um ihm das nicht so unvermittelt entgegen zu schleudern. Ich formuliere gerade eine passenden Antwort, als Pomona mir zuvorkommt. „Du hast doch gehört, was ansteht. Hogwarts ist ungeschützt und das kann nicht länger so bleiben. Wir müssen die alten Zauber wieder aktivieren" Danke, wenigstens eine, die mich versteht. „Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor ?" Horace' Optimismus hat anscheinend seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich atme tief durch. „Ich habe hier die Zauber und Flüche, die über Hogwarts lagen. Die Liste ist lang und die Zauber sind kompliziert. Das ganze ist auch nicht allein zu bewältigen. Aber wir sind vier Leute mit genügend Talent und Erfahrung, um die Zauber zu wirken. Jeder von uns übernimmt eine Himmelsrichtung und spricht den Zauber. Das sollte funktionieren. Und nun los !" 

* * *

><p>Ich drehe mich auf der Stelle, doch nichts passiert. Gut, es hat also geklappt. Hagrid kommt näher. Seine Augen wandern ungläubig über den Haufen Schutt seiner ehemaligen Hütte. Anscheinend realisiert er erst jetzt das volle Ausmaß der Schäden.<p>

„Könn' 'se nich' irgenwas mach'n ?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Schaden ist nicht magischer Natur, aber bei dem Grad der Zerstörung..." „Versuchen Sie's, bitte." Ich sehe, wie meine Kollegen synchron den Zauberstab ziehen und die gleiche ausladende Bewegung wie ich vollführen. Und tatsächlich ! Die Hütte fügt sich zusammen, Einhornhaare fliegen durch die sich zusammensetzenden Scheiben ins Hütteninnere, die Tür fliegt in ihre Angeln. Fühlt sich das gut an ! „Dank'schön Professor." „Gerne Hagrid."

Zwei Punkte weniger auf der unendlichen Liste. Ich seufze innerlich auf. Wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang. Schöne, neue Welt...schön und gut, aber vom neuen Geist kommt hier nicht viel an. Beim Gedanken an alles, was noch zu tun ist, würde ich am liebsten weglaufen. Oder besser fliegen, apparieren. Hauptsache fliehen und weg von alle dem. Doch dank meiner Schutzbedürftigkeit ist auch das nicht mehr möglich.

„_Protect me from what I want. Protect me. Protège moi."_  
>(Protege Moi, Placebo)<p>

Anmerkung:  
>Ich war und bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob die Art und Weise, wie sich McGonagall und Flitwick unterhalten, richtig ist oder nicht. Im Buch ist überwiegend „Sie" mit Vornamen, aber auch nicht immer. Im englischen Original natürlich immer nur „You" ohne nähere weitere Erklärung. Ich habe das Original als „Du" mit Vornamen für meiner „Übersetzung" genommen und hoffe, dass das für Euch Leser okay ist. Falls nicht, schreibt die Kritik in eine wunderschöne Review :)<br>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	3. Tradition und Zukunft

**Tradition und Zukunft**

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall.  
>Ich schicke Ihnen die so genannte „Karte des Rumtreibers". Sie wurde von meinem Vater, Sirius, Remus und Peter während ihrer Schulzeit erstellt. Andere Geheimgänge, als dort eingezeichnet sind, wird es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht geben.<br>Berühren Sie die Karte mit dem Zauberstab und sagen Sie „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  
>Ich möchte Sie bitten, die Karte unter Verschluss zu halten und Sie mir zurückzugeben, wenn Sie keine Verwendung mehr dafür haben.<br>Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
>Harry<em>

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall.  
>Seit ...seit der Schlacht sind meine Erinnerungen an die Geheimgänge in Hogwarts verblasst. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Fragen Sie...Nein, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen.<br>Entschuldigen Sie bitte  
>George<em>

_Hallo Minerva (Ich bitte Sie, ich bin inzwischen erwachsen und Sie können mir die Feder auch nicht aus der Hand reißen).  
>Ich freue mich zu hören, dass die Geheimgänge in die Planung des neuen Hogwarts mit eingehen. Ich habe eine Liste mit allen geheimen Gänge, an die ich mich erinnere, als Beilage in den Umschlag gelegt.<br>Ciao  
>Lee<br>PS: Ach ja, sagen Sie Bescheid. Ich komme gerne._

Ich starre auf die Briefe, die mir soeben ein Waldkauz gebracht hat. Lee Jordan...Wenn der noch in der Schule wäre. Aber immerhin kann er dem Ganzen etwas positives abgewinnen.

Innerlich verfluche ich mich, George angeschrieben zu haben. Seine Antwort macht mich traurig. Ich hab sein lachendes Gesicht im Sinn, das so gar nicht zu dem Inhalt seines Briefes passt. Ihm wurde die Hälfte seiner Erinnerungen gestohlen und der Rest ist von Trauer geblendet. Egal, was sie angestellt haben, sie sind mir doch ans Herz gewachsen.

Schnell lese ich Harrys Brief. Soso, eine Karte von den Rumtreibern. Das erklärt so einiges. Ich tippe sie an und sage „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Langsam zeichnet sich eine Karte von Hogwarts ab. Jedenfalls so, wie es mal war. Interessant, sehr interessant. Das wird schon hilfreich sein.  
>Ich lasse die Karte und Lees Liste in die Tasche gleiten und gehe durch die immernoch zerstörte Eingangshalle nach draußen. Heute ist der Termin mit den Architekten, um zu entscheiden, wie Hogwarts in Zukunft aussehen wird, wie das Kaputte ersetzt wird, was mit den Ländereien passiert und welche Einrichtung übernommen oder neu gestaltet wird.<p>

Am Tor nach Hogsmeade warten schon Filius, Pomona, Horace und Hagrid mit Fang an seinen Fersen, der schon drauf und dran ist, mir die Ohren abzulecken. Das Treffen ist im Eberkopf. Hogwarts ist zu zerstört und Aberforth hat sein Gasthaus angeboten. „Was sie wohl geplant haben ?" Ich kann Pomona leider nicht antworten, ich weiß auch nicht mehr als sie. Horace anscheinend schon. „Die werden schon was ordentliches präsentieren. Ich habe nur Gutes von Bobdale Co & Partners gehört. Der Junge von den Faradoles arbeitet da. Ich habe ihn erst neulich..." Natürlich ! Wen kennt Horace Slughorn auch nicht ? Aber seine Ehemaligen-Geschichte muss ich mir jetzt nicht anhören.

Wir treten ein und werden von einer Gruppe Männern schon an einem Tisch erwartet. „Hi, die Ladies und Gentlemen aus Hogwarts, nehme ich an. Mein Name ist John. John Bobdale. Wir hatten schon Kontakt." Was für ein Schleimer. Diesen amerikanischen Akzent kann ich gar nicht leiden. Das kann ja heiter werden. Ich bewahre dennoch meine Fassung. „Sehr erfreut. Minerva McGonagall" Ich begrüße die Männer der Reihe nach, die alle breit lächelnd und euphorisch meine Hand schütteln. Sind sich diese Leute dem Anlass und der Situation bewusst ? Ich bestelle je ein Butterbier für mich und meine Mitstreiter und stelle zufrieden fest, dass wenigstens Aberforth noch brummig, wie immer, ist.

„Dann stellen Sie uns doch einmal vor, was sie für Hogwarts geplant haben.", fordere ich _John _auf. Dieser fängt sofort an zu reden. „Wir haben uns gedacht, wir übertragen die Philosophie Hogwarts' auch auf die Architektur. Das alles stellt einen Neuanfang dar, also wird das Gebäude innovativ gestaltet sein. Wir blicken mit einem futuristischen Hogwarts in eine positive Zukunft..."

Aha. Einige Marketing-Phrasen später hake ich ein. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wie sieht Hogwarts nach Ihren Vorstellungen nun aus ?" Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und projiziert ein Bild in die Luft. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Dieses..._Etwas_...scheint zu 100 Prozent aus Glas zu bestehen. Die Form erinnert an einen Zaubererhut. Die Ländereien sind einbetoniert. Einzig das Quidditch-Stadion sieht akzeptabel aus.

Noch bevor die Architekten zu Wort kommen, sage ich „Nein." „Aber Minerva" „Nein, Mr Bobdale ! Wir reden hier von Hogwarts und nicht von einer neuen, modernen Zaubererboutique in der Winkelgasse. Haben Sie sich auch nur einen Moment mit der Geschichte von Hogwarts beschäftigt, mit seiner Bedeutung ? Und was ist das da überhaupt ?" Mir ist etwas grell leuchtendes, schnell bewegendes am Eingang aufgefallen. „Oh, das ist ein Denkmal für die Gefallenen. Es zeigt ihre Namen an und wechselt alle fünf Sekunden..." „Ich lehne diesen Bau ab." „Aber Minerva..." „Sie hat Recht", unterbricht nun Pomona den verblendeten Amerikaner. „Ein moderner Glasbau und Hogwarts. Das passt nicht zusammen. Und wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf. Die Gewächshäuser sind völlig unfunktional und an der Nordseite im Schatten des Hutes völlig deplatziert." „Meine Verehrteste..." Nein, Mr Bobdale, jetzt rede ich. „Lassen Sie uns die Sache abkürzen. Das Quidditch-Stadion geht in Ordnung. Der Rest wird unter folgenden Bedingungen umgestaltet: Erhalten Sie so viel von Hogwarts und bauen Sie das Neue so, wie es vorher war. Ich habe Baupläne, Karten und Notizen von ehemaligen Schülern und Lehrern, die Ihnen Hogwarts näher bringen. Verstanden ?" „Aber das rechnet sich nicht. Eine Teilsanierung mit anschließendem Neubau aus Stein ist viel teurerer." „Das spielt keine Rolle. Dank Kingsley Schacklebolt haben wir einen unbegrenzten Etat. Und dank den ehemaligen Quidditch-Spielern haben wir ein vernünftiges Stadion. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, Sie überarbeiten Ihre Pläne und schicken mir einen guten Entwurf zu. Für Fragen stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung. Einen schönen Tag Ihnen allen." Ich muss mich sehr beherrschen die Leute nicht anzuschreien.

Auf dem Rückweg kann ich dann doch nicht an mich halten. „Was für ein Vorschlag ! Wie können die nur. Diese Amerikaner, ohne Sinn für Geschichte, Tradition und Wirkung einer alten Schule. Zukunft und Innovation haben wir auch in den alten Mauern bisher sehr gut vermitteln können. Ein Zaubererhut aus Glas, also wirklich. Wo bleibt da der Respekt gegenüber den Widerstandskämpfern ? Die Schule, die sie verteidigt haben, wird dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und durch ein stilloses Ding ersetzt ? Sehr respektvoll. Und dieser Vorschlag für das Denkmal ! Ohne jede Liebe, ohne jedes Gedenken." Die Gesichter meiner Kollegen sind ähnlich entsetzt wie meines. Meine Güte. Dass das alles so kompliziert werden würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Meine unendliche Liste ist gerade um mindestens ein Drittel gewachsen.

„_Oh simple things. Where have you gone ? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."_  
>(Somewhere Only We Know, Keane)<p>

Anmerkung:  
>Wegen der Kapitel-Überschrift will ich hier mal was klarstellen. Eine gewisse Partei, die ich nicht näher nennen will, und im dt. Bundestag als stärkste Fraktion vertreten ist, hat genau diese Worte als Wahlwerbung in meiner Region gebraucht. Ich distanziere mich ganz klar von dieser Partei und dem, was diese Worte in deren Ansicht aussagen. Warum dann der Titel ? Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch Barry Trotter gelesen hat. Dort wird Hogwarts auch neu aufgebaut (allerdings aus anderen Gründen). Der Neubau ist modern mit viel Glas etc...ihr könnt euch das ja vorstellen. Barry findet das im Buch schrecklich, die Schüler eigentlich auch. Sie werden damit bestochen, dass sie High-Speed Internet zu nicht jugendfreien Inhalten erlangen. So weit, so gut...passt bloß nicht in eine Story, die keine komplette Parodie ist, oder ? Deswegen „Tradition und Zukunft". Alles neu, aber so wie gehabt, jedenfalls größtenteils. Gewissermaßen retro :)<br>Im Übrigen Sorry für die Formatierung. Dieses ewige Kursiv ist nicht gewollt. Keine Ahnung, was da schief gelaufen ist./Anmerkung  
>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.<p> 


	4. ImProvisorium

**(Im-)Provisorium**

Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Seit etwa 40 Jahren arbeite ich in Hogwarts. Seit etwa 40 Jahren schreibe ich jedes Jahr die Briefe für die Einschulung, die Erinnerung an das neue Schuljahr und die Ergebnisse der ZAGs. Bisher war der Text immer der gleiche. Und das erste Mal seit 40 Jahren wird dieser Text geändert.

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass sich Hogwarts momentan im Zustand einer fortgeschrittenen Baustelle befindet. Dies wird Auswirkungen auf die üblichen Abläufe haben. Ich muss Ihnen mit dem größtem Bedauern mitteilen, dass der Komfort dieses Schuljahr nicht dem üblichen Hogwarts-Standard entsprechen wird. Wenn Sie mit dieser Einschränkung nicht lernen wollen, besteht dieses Jahr die einmalige Chance, ihr Studium der Magie ein Jahr auszusetzen, bis Hogwarts wieder vollständig aufgebaut ist. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass die Mängel am Komfort keine Auswirkung auf die Lerninhalte haben werden._

Ich lasse meine Feder die Briefe nach dieser Vorlage schreiben, während ich nach unten gehe. Die Marmortreppe ist immernoch zerstört. _„An solche Details wie schmucke Treppen, Punktegläser oder Gewächshäuser ist in dieser frühen Phase des Baus noch nicht zu denken"_, höre ich Bobdale sagen. Es ist ja schön, dass er drei Wochen nach unserem Treffen im Eberkopf ordentliche Pläne erstellt hat. Es ist ja schön, dass er sofort angefangen hat, sodass Hogwarts jetzt Tag für Tag von hunderten Bau- und Landschaftszauberern bevölkert wird. Es ist auch schön, dass das Quidditch-Stadion einen eigenen Zeit- und Bauplan hat. Aber die Marmortreppe und die Punktegläser als Details zu bezeichnen, geht zu weit. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Er hat mich nur ungläubig angeschaut, aber versprochen, dass bis zum ersten Schultag diese _Details _repariert sein werden. Die Gewächshäuser müssen zum Glück nicht mehr geplant werden. Pomona hat schnell die Initiative ergriffen und ein zu Hause für ihre Schützlinge entworfen. Es geht bergauf.

Ich stehe vor dem Gemälde mit der Obstschale und kitzele die Birne. Diese kichert so blöd, wie schon immer und gewährt mit Zutritt zur Küche. Ich werde von freudestrahlenden Elfen begrüßt. Seit der Finalschlacht hat sich ihr Wesen grundlegend geändert. Kreacher hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass die Hauselfen mich für heute zu einer Lohnverhandlung einladen würden. Lohnverhandlung und die Hauselfen ? Harry und Hermine müssen wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet haben.

„Setzen Sie sich doch Mam. Möchten Sie etwas zu essen ? Was möchten Sie trinken?" Überschwänglich wie immer. Ich setze mich und werde mit Ingwerkeksen und heißem Tee ausgestattet. Eine Hauselfe, Munny heißt sie, glaube ich, nimmt mir gegenüber Platz. „Mam, wir haben Sie eingeladen, um über eine Entlohnung für unsere Arbeit zu sprechen. Wir fordern 4 Galleonen für jeden Elfen pro Monat. Sind Sie einverstanden ?" 4 Galleonen im Monat ? Das macht knapp 50 Galleonen pro Hauself im Jahr. Das macht etwa 700 Galleonen im Jahr für alle. Kingsley sei Dank. „In Ordnung, Munny. Wünscht Ihr einen schriftlichen Vertrag oder reicht die mündliche Zusicherung ?" Die Antwort ist ein schnelles Wuseln der Elfen, die alle klatschen und mich hinausgeleiten möchten. Na immerhin ist das geklärt. Ich hatte mit Schlimmerem gerechnet.

Ich trete durch das Schlossportal auf das Gelände, auf dem nun viele Zauberer und Hexen umherwuseln. Ich möchte eigentlich Faradole sprechen. Dieser Typ, den Slughorn mal unterrichtet hat und jetzt bei diesem amerikanischen Architekten arbeitet. Aber in diesem Moment landet eine Eule auf meiner Schulter und streckt mir einen Brief vor die Augen. Ich öffne ihn.

_Hallo Minerva.  
>Danke für das Angebot (ich betrachte es als solches). Natürlich nehme ich es gerne an. Solange ich es noch kann, will ich der Zauberergemeinschaft helfen. Wir sehen uns dann am 1. September.<br>Mit vielen Grüßen  
>Elphias<em>

Die Liste wird kürzer. Den Punkt „Neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde finden" kann ich streichen. Der Punkt „Neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste finden" ist schon seit einigen Tagen abgehakt. Dädalus Diggel hat begeistert, wie immer, zugesagt. Ich hatte mich ein wenig gesträubt, ihn zu fragen, aber trotz seiner Unvernunft und Irrationalität, schien er mir der beste Kandidat. Die beiden werden ihren Job schon gut machen. Außerdem habe ich damit mein Versprechen gegenüber den Schülern eingehalten. Mit dieser Besetzung wird das Unterrichtsniveau sicher nicht sinken. Selbst Wahrsagen kann weiter angeboten werden. Trewlaney hatte aber auch verdammtes Glück, dass der Nordturm nicht angegriffen wurde. Sibyll freilich sieht das anders. _„Schicksal, meine Liebe, Schicksal" _Danke auch.

* * *

><p>„Willkommen zum neuen Schuljahr. Ein herzliches Willkommen an alle Neuen und alle Wiederkehrer. Ich freue mich, Sie alle in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Bevor wir mit dem Festessen beginnen, möchte ich einige wichtige Ankündigungen machen.<p>

Alle Schüler der Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw müssen sich in diesem Schuljahr etwas umgewöhnen. Aufgrund des zerstörten Ravenclawturms werden alle Ravenclaws mit in die Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräume der Hufflepuffs einquartiert. Dort ist genug Platz. Näheres werden die Vertrauensschüler nachher erklären.

Die Gryffindors dagegen müssen für dieses Schuljahr alte Klassenräume im Erdgeschoss beziehen. Diese wurden ansprechend umgestaltet und bieten ein schönes zu Hause."

Es ist doch komisch. Da wird die Schule vom bösesten Slytherin, der je geboren wurde, angegriffen und er verliert. Alle Gemeinschaftsräume sind entweder beschädigt oder zerstört. Alle, bis auf den Kerker der Slytherins. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich ihres Privilegs bewusst sind.

„Ich bitte des weiteren zu beachten, dass Hogwarts dieses Jahr jeden Tag viele Zauberer und Hexen zu Gast hat, die die Schule wieder aufbauen. Ich bitte Sie alle, die Helfer freundlich und respektvoll zu behandeln. Und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit. Dank der Hauselfen können wir heute ein wunderbares Festmahl zu uns nehmen. Lasst es euch schmecken !"

Ich schaue in die Augen meiner Schüler. Es sind nicht so viele, wie in den Jahren vorher. Ein paar Plätze sind frei, aber sie sind hier. Da sitzen sie. Fröhlich, weil sie sich alle wiedersehen, vielleicht auch weil die Schule wieder losgeht. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Und sie sind freiwillig hier. Es bedeutet mir unglaublich viel, sie hier alle zu sehen. Sie sind in diese Ruine gekommen, um zu lernen. Sie sind gekommen, obwohl nichts mehr ist, wie es mal war. Selbst die Scheiben der Großen Halle sind noch nicht alle wieder heil. Nur die Decke hat sich nicht geändert. Wie eh und je zeigt sie den Himmel draußen. Sternenklar, ohne Wolken. Während ich verträumt nach oben blicke, glaube ich eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen. Möge das Schuljahr den Anforderungen der Schüler gerecht werden.

„_They used to love, having so much to lose. Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins."_  
>(Bye Bye Beautiful, Nightwish)<p>

Anmerkung: Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle für die exorbitanten Zugriffszahlen bedanken. Also: DANKE !  
>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.<p> 


	5. Lasst die Spiele beginnen

**Lasst die Spiele beginnen**

„Als Hausaufgabe verfassen Sie bitte einen drei Fuß langen Aufsatz zum Thema 'Transfiguration von Säugetieren höherer Gattung in Einrichtungsgegenstände und ihr Nutzen in der magischen Welt'. Dieser Aufsatz fließt in Ihre Endnote ein." Ich schaue in wenig begeisterte Gesichter. Zugegeben, das Thema ist nicht leicht, aber meine Schüler befinden sich immerhin in ihrem Abschlussjahr. Sie sollen zeigen, was sie können, und trotz aller Schwierigkeiten ist das Thema hoch interessant. Finde ich zumindest.

Die Glocke ertönt und alle Schüler packen nahezu synchron ihr Sache zusammen, stehen auf und bewegen sich langsam Richtung Tür. „Ms Weasley. Würden Sie bitte einen Moment hier bleiben." Ginny Weasley trennt sich von ihren Mitschülern und kommt auf mein Pult zu. Ich warte bis der Rest der Klasse verschwunden ist.

„Ms Weasley. Ihnen ist sicher aufgefallen, dass diese Jahr noch kein Wort über Quidditch verloren wurde, nicht wahr ?" Ginnys Blick trübt sich und sie nickt. „Ich finde diesen Zustand genau so bedauerlich wie Sie, deshalb wollte ich mit Ihnen reden. Hätten Sie Interesse daran das Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor wieder aufzubauen ? Sie spielen am längsten. Ich würde es Ihnen am ehesten zutrauen."

Ginnys düstere Mine wandelt sich schlagartig zu einem leidenschaftlichen Blick, der wohl in der Weasley-Familie liegt. Ich kenne diesen Blick nur zu gut von Fred und George. „Natürlich. Wann kann ich anfangen ? Wann ist das erste Spiel ?" „Wann Sie anfangen, ist Ihnen überlassen. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen das Kapitänsabzeichen erhalten. Das erste Spiel findet in etwa zwei Monaten statt, bis dahin ist das Stadion fertig." Ginny schaut mich weiterhin begeistert an. Mit einem eher gemurmelten „Ja!" und einem Schwung ihrer Tasche, der den Stapel der Aufsätze von meinen Zweitklässlern zu Boden rauschen lässt, ist sie aus der Tür verschwunden. Ihrer Reaktion nach zu schließen, habe ich der guten Ms Weasley gerade ein leicht verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht. Hoffentlich sind die Anwärter aus den anderen Häusern ebenso begeistert.

* * *

><p>Der gefrorene Rasen unter meinen Füßen knirscht, als ich aus dem Schloss trete und Richtung Stadion gehe. Gestern Nacht war Kreacher erschienen und hatte mir mit seiner Ochsenfroschstimme verkündet: <em>„Mr. Bodale lässt ausrichten, dass das Quidditch-Stadion fertig gestellt ist, Madame".<em> Ich gehe weiter, doch durch den Morgennebel kann ich leider nichts erkennen. Ich bin so aufgeregt. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass an Weihnachten auf die Bescherung wartet. Das Stadion wurde separat vom Rest des Schlosses geplant, gezeichnet und aufgebaut. Die letzten Wochen war es verhängt durch viele Planen und Tücher. Endlich bin ich da. Über dem Zuschauer-Eingang ist ein großes Schild angebracht.

„_Der Kessel" – Quidditch-Stadion Hogwarts  
>-entworfen von ehemaligen Quidditch-Spielern dieser Schule-<br>August 1998 – Februar 1999_

Das Stadion ist riesig. Es passen nur etwa 1000 Leute hinein, aber es wirkt größer. Die Plätze sind etwa auf der Höhe der Ringe angebracht. Sie werden gestützt von den Umkleidekabinen, den Duschen, den Kapitänsbüros und den Besenkammern, jeweils farblich ihren Häusern zugeordnet. Im Stillen danke ich den Schülern, die das ermöglicht haben. Harry, Katie, Zacharias, Cho, Roger und den vielen anderen. Allen voran natürlich Oliver Wood , der seine Kontakte von Puddlemere United hatte spielen lassen. Ein Gefühl von purem Glück überkommt mich. Ich werde sofort den Kapitänen Bescheid geben. Die Quidditch-Saison kann beginnen!

* * *

><p>Es ist soweit. Das erste Quidditch-Spiel beginnt in einigen Minuten. Ich sitze schon im Stadion, neben mir Lee Jordan. Er hatte sich bereits früher dankenswerter Weise bereit erklärt, den Kommentator zu machen. Fast schon traditionell. Genauso auch die Quidditch-Begegnung. Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch der Teams ist das erste Spiel, wie fast immer, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.<p>

Die Schüler strömen ins Stadion. Weg von ihren Pflichten, ihren Hausaufgaben, weg von der Baustelle Hogwarts, rein in das Vergnügen. Ich warte ein bisschen, bis das Stadion gut gefüllt wirkt. „Dürfte ich das Megaphon für einen Moment haben ?" Lee sieht alles andere als freudig aus, als ich ihm sein heißgeliebtes Megaphon aus der Hand nehme. „Willkommen zum ersten Spiel der Quidditch-Saison. Willkommen im 'Kessel'. Das Stadion wird eingeweiht vom Spiel Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Vergnügen. Und nun: Lasst die Spiele beginnen !"

„Herzlich Willkommen auch von mir. Ich bin Lee Jordan und kommentiere das heutige Spiel. Unsere hochachtungsvolle Schiedsrichterin Madame Hooch hat nun das Spielfeld betreten. Ihr folgen die Teams von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Weasley und Harper reichen sich die Hände. Die Spieler besteigen die Besen. Madame Hooch bläst in ihre Pfeife und es geht los.

Die Spieler und Bälle schießen in die Höhe und Weasley schnappt sich den Quaffel und fliegt Richtung der Tore von Slytherin. Sie gibt einen Rückpass an Robins, Demelza Robins, konstante Jägerin, seit drei Jahren. Sie schlängelt sich durch die Slytherins und wirft den Quaffel zu Natalie McDonald, die dieses Jahr ihre Quidditch-Premiere feiert. Sie holt aus, doch wird geblockt von Malcom Baddock, ebenfalls neu im Quidditch-Team. Jedenfalls bis gerade eben. Ein gut gezielter Klatscher-Schuss von Ritchie Coote hat ihn von seinem Besen geworfen, sodass McDonald freie Bahn hat. Und ja, sie hat getroffen. 10:0 für Gryffindor."

Das nenne ich mal einen traumhaften Start. Ich schaue mich um. Die Gryffindors jubeln. Auch ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws rufen Unverständliches. Fast alle klatschen. Auf den Gesichtern der Zuschauer ist totale Spannung zu sehen. Sie alle fiebern mit. Ich natürlich auch. Wie könnte ich auch nicht, schließlich hat Demelza gerade schon das zweite Tor erzielt. 

„Und nun befindet sich Euan Abercrombie im Sturzflug. In der Mitte des Spielfelds, nahe dem Boden, glitzert etwas. Und Harper hat keine Chance, er ist zu weit weg. Und Euan taucht hinab, streckt die Hand aus, greift zu und hat den Schnatz ! Das Spiel ist aus. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 230:90 Punkten !"

Ich jubele, schwinge meinen Gryffindor-Schal, renne auf das Spielfeld und strahle meine Spieler an. Wir haben gewonnen. Vergessen sind alle Sorgen.  
>Wir haben gewonnen.<p>

„_Werd' ich zum Augenblicke sagen: Verweile doch ! Du bist so schön !"_  
>(Faust I, Johann Wolfgang Goethe)<p>

Anmerkung:  
>Vielleicht wundert sich der ein oder andere, dass Wood gute Kontakte zu Puddlemere United hat. Wie Wood im 4. Band im Quidditch-Lager erwähnt, wurde er von „Eintracht Pfützensee" genommen. „Eintracht Pfützensee" ist allerdings nichts anderes als Puddlemere United. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hat Klaus Fritz alle Quidditch-Teams nicht übersetzt – mit Ausnahme von Puddlemere United. Dabei ist er allerdings doppelt inkonsequent gewesen. Sowohl in Buch 5 als auch Buch 6 wird Puddlemere United in Bezug auf Wood erwähnt (unübersetzt). Andererseits klingt „Eintracht Pfützensee" in meinen Ohren auch seeehr britisch :) So, genug der Übersetzungskritik, Klaus Fritz hat wunderbare Arbeit geleistet, so viel ist klar.<br>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	6. Auferstanden aus Ruinen

**Auferstanden aus Ruinen**

Ich schaue den Kutschen hinterher. Heute ist der letzte Schultag und gerade eben sind die Schüler in die Kutschen gestiegen. Sie wurden von den Thestralen weggezogen und steigen wohl gleich lärmend in den Hogwarts-Express. Das erste Schuljahr in der Baustelle Hogwarts ist vorbei. Und trotz der suboptimalen Situation hatte ich mir alles viel schlimmer vorgestellt.

Glücklicherweise waren immer, wenn ich doch an allem gezweifelt hatte, wie von Zauberhand, ehemalige Schüler zu Besuch gekommen und hatten mich aufgebaut und ermuntert. Charlie Weasley war hier, ebenso Andromeda Tonks mit Teddy, Hermine hatte auch Zeit gefunden, eine Tasse Tee mit mir zu trinken, Harry muss wohl jede zweite Woche hier gewesen sein. So ganz verlassen konnte er sein zu Hause wohl nicht. Die Schüler hatten immer große Augen gemacht, wenn wir über die Gänge gelaufen sind. Für ihn hat sich also nicht all zu viel verändert.

Aber nun ist weder Harry da, noch sind es meine Schüler. Trotzdem wirkt Hogwarts so voll wie das ganze letzte Jahr. Jetzt, wo Ferien sind, laufen die Bauarbeiten _im_ Schloss auf Hochtouren. Die nächsten zwei Monate werde ich nur meine Kollegen und hunderte Bauzauberer sehen. Obwohl...ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Ein paar meiner Siebtklässlerinnen, die Hogwarts soeben mit ihrem Abschluss verlassen haben, werden wohl noch das ein oder andere Mal wiederkehren. Woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass sie meine Bitte, die Bauzauberer respektvoll und freundlich zu behandeln, so ernst nehmen würden ? Als ich davon Wind bekam, war ich schon drauf und dran, Vicky Frobisher und die anderen an Schulregel Nummer 21 zu erinnern. Aber ich war ja selbst Schuld.

Genug der Revue. Die Bibliothek wartet auf mich. Besser gesagt: Irma Pince wartet auf mich. Wir wollten uns heute zusammen setzen, um die Inneneinrichtung der Bibliothek zu besprechen. Schließlich kann die ehrenwerte Hogwartsbibliothek nicht länger aus Buchstapeln auf rissigen Böden bestehen. Ich steige die Marmortreppe hinauf, wende mich nach links und gehe den Gang zur Bibliothek entlang.

Am Eingang sitzt Ms Norris. Ich schaue sie fragend an. Was sucht denn Filch in der Bibliothek ? Als Squib dürften die meisten Werke in diesen Räumlichkeiten ihn schlicht überfordern. Ich stoße die Tür auf und gehe auf dem zerschlissenen roten Teppich weiter in den Raum, wohl bedacht darauf, keines der Bücher zu streifen, die hier fein säuberlich aufgestapelt sind. Kurz vor Irmas Tisch kommt mir Filch mit roten Wangen entgegen gehumpelt. „Guten Morgen Mam", keucht er und beeilt sich seiner Katze Gesellschaft zu leisten. Kein Buch also. Was dann? Ich unterbreche meine Gedanken, als ich an den Verleihtisch komme und Irma mich mit verlegener Mine bittet, Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich habe eine Liste von Bobdale dabei, was zu klären ist.", erkläre ich ihr. „Da wären zuerst einmal der Boden. Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche ?" „Nein, nur repariert und nicht so dreckig. Und, wenn möglich, trittleise.", kommt ihre Antwort blitzschnell. Also doch Sonderwünsche. Ich notiere mir ihre Antwort. „Farbe des Teppichs ?" „Dunkelblau mit goldenen Rändern wäre schön." Natürlich, da kommt die Ravenclaw in ihr durch. „Und das Holz der Regale ?" „Kirsche." Wir haben unbegrenzten Etat, schön und gut. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht allen Kollegen erzählen sollen. So geht es weiter von „Farbe der Fensterelemente" über „Holzart der Tische" und „Abtrennung der verbotenen Abteilung" bis hin zu „Form der Lampen". Wenn Irma Pince eins wichtig ist, dann, wie es „ihren" Büchern geht und und in welcher Umgebung sie „leben". So detailverliebt ist kaum jemand.

Ich selbst hingegen bilde da wohl ebenfalls eine Ausnahme. Als Bobdale mich fragte, wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aussehen sollte, habe ich ihm auch jede Einzelheit meiner Vorstellung geschildert. Rote Vorhänge, Teppiche mit goldenen Löwen und viele gemütliche Sessel. Ebenso gleichberechtigende Treppen, die das gegenseitige Besuchen von Jungen bei Mädchen und andersherum zulassen. Naja, und Vertiefungen in den Tischen für Getränke und Leckereien, wenn Gryffindor mal wieder im Quidditch gewonnen hat, sowie schneeballresistente Fenster. Was meine Schüler eben brauchen.

Und all' das soll in den nächsten Tagen fertig gestellt werden. Nächstes Schuljahr können meine Schützlinge dann endlich wieder in ihrem Turm lernen und schlafen und müssen sich nicht in ausgedienten Klassenzimmern im Erdgeschoss herum drücken. Vielleicht wäre das auch alles nicht nötig gewesen. Der Gryffindorturm war ja schließlich nicht komplett zerstört. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat selbst Harry noch eine Nacht dort verbracht, nachdem er Voldermort das Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Aber der Gemeinschaftsraum war zugig, die Mädchenschlafsäle erinnerten nur noch teilweise an ihren früheren Glanz und sämtliche Wasserleitungen zu den Badezimmern waren ohne Funktion. Nein, es war besser so.

„Passwort ?" Die Fette Dame reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration" Wenn das nicht wäre...wir hätten es eindeutig leichter gehabt. Aber nein, Möbel und Bausubstanz gehören ebenso zu den Ausnahmen der Verwandlung von Nichts in etwas Gegenständliches wie gutes Essen. Sehr interessant, aber irgendwie schade. Ich klettere durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame und schaue mich um. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist niemand, aber aus den Schlafsälen zu beiden Seiten höre ich Stimmen und Gepolter. Es geht also voran. 

* * *

><p>Es ist Nacht und ich steige die enge Wendeltreppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Dieser wurde heute fertig gestellt. Es ist der vorletzte Turm, der noch repariert werden musste. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der, der Ravenclaws. Ich hab schon überlegt, die Ravenclaws wegen dieses Nachteils mit 50 Punkten Vorsprung in das nächste Schuljahr starten zu lassen. Aber ich habe ja noch Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt bewundere ich erstmal den höchsten Turm Hogwarts'. Die Brüstung schimmert golden im Mondlicht. Die Teleskope stehen in Reih' und Glied und laden geradezu zum Sternegucken ein. Die Schüler werden sich bestimmt freuen, wieder richtigen Astronomieunterricht zu haben. Letztes Jahr sind sie auf den Nordturm ausgewichen, sehr zum Missfallen von Sibyll.<p>

Jetzt stehe ich hier. Mitten in der Nacht. Ich genieße den Ausblick, die milde Nachtluft, das Gefühl des Neuen, das Gefühl des Monumentalem. Hogwarts steht wieder auf, steht wieder auf aus Ruinen. Wie schwer das alles auch sein mag, in solchen Momenten weiß ich, warum ich das alles tue. Ein Windstoß zerzaust mein festgestecktes Haar und lässt die Haarklammer zu Boden fallen. Ich stehe hier und lache das erste Mal seit Monaten, fühle mich völlig frei und freue mich für Hogwarts.

„_But someday the weight of the world will give you the strength to go."_  
>(Robot Boy, Linkin Park)<p>

Anmerkung:  
>Zur Überschrift: Nein, ich bin kein ehemaliger DDR-Bürger (dafür bin ich zu jung) und ich will auch nicht die Zeit, das Land oder die Umstände der DDR verherrlichen. Ich fand die Formulierung nur so unglaublich passend. Ich bekenne mich allerdings schuldig, Gamps Gesetz, meinen Vorstellungen nach, erweitert zu haben.<br>Das nächste Kapitel kommt, wie immer, am nächsten Donnerstag. Es wird etwa ein Jahr nach diesem Kapitel hier spielen, nur als kleine Vorinformation.  
>An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön der Reviews und der hohen Zugriffszahlen wegen :)<br>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	7. Ihr Kinderlein kommet

**Ihr Kinderlein kommet**

_Sehr geehrte Familie Weasley.  
>Wir möchten Sie herzlich zur Eröffnungsfeier Hogwarts' einladen.<br>Nach zwei Jahren unermüdlicher Bauzeit ist Hogwarts wieder ganz das Alte und doch von Grund auf neu. Wir würden uns über Ihren Besuch freuen.  
>Die Feier findet am 2000 statt, bevor am nächsten Tag die Schüler wieder kommen.<br>Eine Fahrkarte befindet sich in den Anlagen.  
>Mit freundlichen Grüßen<br>Pr. McGonagall_

Ob sie wohl kommen werden ? Ginny bestimmt, sie möchte sicher die Erinnerung an ihre Schule nicht als Baustelle belassen. Außerdem kommen Harry und Ron ja auch. Bill und Fleur werden sicher auch kommen, ebenso wie Arthur und Molly.

Ob Charlie sich von seinen Drachen im isolierten Rumänien in die volle Schule wagt, weiß ich nicht. Wohl eher nicht.

Und George...nein, ich denke nicht, dass George kommen wird. An den Ort zurückzukehren, wo er auseinandergerissen wurde, wo er seinem zweiten Ich beraubt wurde, seinem Zwillingsbruder und Partner in Crime.

Es erscheint wirklich unfair, dass Fred fort ist, aus dem Leben gezerrt, vor seiner halben Familie. Aber es erscheint mir bei jedem einzelnen toten Widerstandskämpfer unfair, dass er oder sie sterben musste. Sie sind die Helden dieser Revolution, auch wenn die Masse der magischen Gesellschaft das anders sieht. Sie sind für ihre Idee an ein freies, faires Leben gestorben, sie haben gekämpft, obwohl niemand sie dazu gezwungen hat, sie sind gestorben, um ihren Mitmenschen eine bessere Welt zu ermöglichen. Ihnen gewährt mindestens die gleiche Ehre, die momentan vor allem Harry zukommt.

Und ich möchte Ihnen diese Ehre erweisen. Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie eine entsprechende Gedenkstätte auf Hogwarts aussehen würde, aber mit einer blinkenden Leuchttafel vor Augen schwindet auch die Kreativität. ›_Ruhig durchatmen Minerva. Alles ist gut.__‹_ Vielleicht sollte ich Irma, das wandelnde Lexikon, Pince um Rat fragen, wie eine angemessene Stätte aussehen könnte. Jetzt, wo die Bibliothek grundsaniert und nach ihren Vorstellungen eingerichtet ist, schuldet sie mir diesen Gefallen.

* * *

><p>„Minerva, MINERVA !" Ich drehe den Kopf und frage mich, wer da aus voller Kehle die Große Halle nach mir in Grund und Boden schreit. Stirnrunzelnd betrete ich die Große Halle und ja, die Mimik war richtig. Es ist Bobdale. „Minerva, gut, dass ich Sie gerade erwische. Wir richten noch das Fenstermuster ein. Die letzten Details eben. Wir haben eine Vorauswahl getroffen, wollten die Entscheidung aber Ihnen überlassen. Zur Auswahl stehen: Das Potter-Porträt." Er schwingt den Zauberstab. An der Fensterfront erscheint ein großes Gesicht. Zentriert auf grüne Augen und eine stilisierte Narbe. <em>Wunderschön.<em> „Oder die Banner der Häuser" Erneut schwingt er den Zauberstab und die vier Logos ersetzen Harrys überdimensionales Konterfei. Schon besser. „Und als dritter Vorschlag: Das Hogwarts-Embleem" Das Hogwarts-Symbol, groß und mit viel lichtem Freiraum erscheint. Der Fall ist klar: „Definitiv das letzte. Das passt wirklich gut." Ehrlich. Für diesen Einfall erhält selbst Bobdale ein Lob.

* * *

><p>Auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt der Stapel mit den Rechercheergebnissen für die Gedenkstätte. Texte und jede Menge bewegte Bilder. Ich blättere durch den Stapel.<p>

Ich sehe Denkmäler mit Männern in heroischen Posen. Zu militärisch. Und außerdem, wie will man denn etwa 50 Leute, auf solche Art und Weise darstellen. Nein.

Ich sehe graue Blöcke mit hunderten eingeritzten Namen, mit Moos bewachsen. Zu unpersönlich und unattraktiv. Nein

Ich sehe riesige Obelisken mit kleinen Gedenktafeln. Zu monumental. Nein

Immer weiter blättere ich durch die Papiere. Schließlich habe ich meinen Favoriten gefunden. Goldene Kreuze, jeweils mit einem Namen. Im Beispiel ist ein Wald aus Kreuzen zu sehen, ähnlich einem Friedhof. Die Idee ist gut, nur die Ausführung muss besser sein, persönlicher.

* * *

><p><em>Sehr geehrter Mr. Bobdale.<br>Betreffend der Gedenkstätte, habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Bitte gestalten Sie kleine, goldene Kreuze, auf denen jeweils der Name eines Widerstandskämpfers eingraviert ist. Jedes Kreuz wird im Boden eingelassen, an der Stelle, wo er oder sie starb. Bitte arbeiten Sie mit größter Sorgfalt, da diese Sache ungemein wichtig ist.  
>Mit freundlichen Grüßen<br>Pr. McGonagall_

* * *

><p>Oh Merlin. Morgen ist es so weit. Morgen findet die Eröffnungsfeier statt. Das Schloss ist fertig, es glänzt an allen Ecken und in allen Gängen. Die Ländereien sind erhellt durch tausende kleine Teelichter. Die Ehrenmale sind poliert und strahlen die Botschaft aus, die ihnen zu Grunde liegt. Das Schloss steht groß und beruhigend auf dem Felsen und die Fenster spiegeln sich auf der glatten Oberfläche des Sees. Die neuen Gewächshäuser stehen im Südwesten des Schlosses. Ich kann Pomona sehen, wie sie sich um ihre Pflanzen kümmert. Eigentlich sieht alles aus wie immer, aber nicht für diejenigen, die den Krieg miterlebt haben.<p>

Wer wohl alles den Weg zurück zur Schule kommen wird, um bei der offiziellen Wiedereröffnung dabei zu sein ? Viele Leute von der Presse sicher, doch das ist nicht interessant. Es geht mir um meine ehemaligen Schüler, vor allem um jene, die ihre Familie und ihre Freunde hier verloren haben. Vielleicht wird der Anblick des einst gebrochenen Hogwarts in seinem schönen jetzigen Zustand, Balsam für ihre gebrochenen Seelen und Erinnerungen sein. Hoffentlich.

„_Weißt du noch, wie's war, Kinderzeit, wunderbar. Die Welt ist bunt und schön. Bis du irgendwann begreifst, dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt, es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen."_  
>(Kein Zurück, Wolfsheim)<p>

Anmerkung:  
>Wer „Willkommen zu Hause" von mir gelesen hat, dem wird der erste Brief und einiges andere in der ganzen Geschichte bekannt vorkommen. Das nächste (und letzte) Kapitel wird diesen Namen ebenso tragen, ihr könnt euch also schon ein bisschen denken, was kommt, denn es wird die ein oder andere Überschneidung geben. So schließt sich der Kreis :)<br>Bis dahin.


	8. Willkommen zu Hause

**Willkommen zu Hause**

Sie sind da. Etwa 200 Leute – ehemalige Schüler, Pressevertreter, Ministeriumsangestellte, Schulratsmitglieder – sind soeben aus den kleinen Booten gestiegen und stehen nun vor mir. Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich jetzt sagen will. Es sollte etwas Besonderes sein. Keine Standardfloskel, keine überschwängliche, nicht ernst gemeinte Begrüßung, sondern eher schlicht und voller Ehrlichkeit. „Willkommen zu Hause !" Die Menge beginnt zu klatschen, einige lachen. Ich lächele warm in die Runde, froh, sie alle hier zu sehen. Ein paar Pressefotografen schießen Bilder.

„Ich werde Sie nun durch das Schloss geleiten und die Facetten unseres alten, neuen Schlosses zeigen. Danach gibt es ein Festmahl in der Großen Halle. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und gehe voraus Richtung Schlossportal. Ich rede ununterbrochen (als ob es jemand wagen würde mich zu unterbrechen). Ich erzähle den Besuchern alles über das bruchsichere Glas an der Südseite des Schlosses, über die neuen Gewächshäuser und die verbauten Materialien.

Wir gelangen zum Eichenportal, das ich nun aufstoße, und wandern zum „Kessel". Wir treten ein in das komplett dunkle Stadion. Die Leute schauen sich verwirrt um, anscheinend erkennen sie nichts. Ich ignoriere das Getuschel und schwinge hinter meinem Rücken den Zauberstab. Das Stadion beginnt langsam zu glimmen. Tausende und Abertausende kleine Lichter auf den Rängen, den Toren und den Banden erleuchten das Stadion und werden stetig heller. Eine ganze Minute lang wird das Stadion immer heller, die Farben der Lichter ändern sich ganz allmählich von gelb zu orange zu rot zu purpur zu blau zu grün zu golden. Die Fotografen knipsen wie verrückt, und durch das Stadion schießen Blitze, die von den Lichtern reflektiert werden. Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge und alle Gesichter, die ich erkennen kann, lächeln glücklich in die Nacht.

Nach einiger Zeit führe ich die Besucher wieder in das Schloss. Ich zeigen ihnen die Gemeinschaftsräume, allen voran natürlich den der Gryffindors, der dankenswerter Weise nach meinen Vorstellungen eingerichtet wurde. Ich zeige die Bibliothek, den Astronomieturm, einfach alles, was neu und bewundernswert ist. Über eine Stunde präsentiere ich das schöne, neue Hogwarts, erzähle kleine Anekdoten und beantworte geduldig Fragen der Journalisten. Wie viel der Bau gekostet habe. Ob die Ehrenmale aus echtem Gold sind. Warum der Stein in den früher zerstörten Teilen heller ist. Warum ein kleines Stück Sumpf mitten im Gang den Boden bedeckt und mit roten Kordeln umzäunt ist.

Solange, bis ich die Besucher schlussendlich in die Große Halle zu Tisch bitte.

Während alle Platz nehmen, schaue ich mich das erste Mal gezielt nach meine alten Schülern um. Harry ist gekommen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Ich sehe Parvati und Lavender, die anscheinend immernoch die besten Freunde sind. Auch der kleine Dennis Creevey ist da, ebenso wie Ernie Macmillan, Bill Weasley und Luna Lovegood. Es tut gut, sie alle hier zu sehen, wie sie sich in der Großen Halle umblicken und ganz sicher das große Hogwarts-Embleem an der Stirnseite begutachten. Mein Blick fällt auf Ron, der zwischen Harry und Hermine sitzt, und der den Tisch auf und ab blickt. Natürlich, Ronald Billius Weasley hat Hunger. Dann will ich ihn mal nicht länger warten lassen.

„Ich möchte an dieser Stelle meinen Vorvorgänger zitieren: '_Ich habe euch nur zwei Worte zu sagen. Haut rein !'_" Das vier Jahre alte Dumbledore-Zitat verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Alles lacht, während auf den Tischen Platten mit Bratkartoffeln, Erbsen und Suppen erscheinen, gefolgt von Krügen voller Kürbissaft und ein paar Pfefferminzbonbons. Ich denke, die Wiedereröffnungsfeier ist vollauf gelungen.

* * *

><p>„Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, nehmt ihr den Hut und setzt euch auf den Stuhl." Die ersten Erstklässler im neuen, ganzen Hogwarts. „Abercrombie, Stuart" macht den Anfang. Der kleine Bruder von Euan sieht genauso verängstigt aus, wie mein sensationeller Sucher damals. Der Hut überlegt lange. „Ravenclaw".<p>

So geht es weiter, bis „Whister, Jane" meinem Haus zugeteilt wird. Irgendwie ist dieser erste Schultag noch besser als die Eröffnungsfeier. Ich lächele den Neuen zu, die jetzt verstreut an den Haustischen sitzen. „Und nun: Genießen Sie das Festmahl."

Während ich mir Steak- und Nieren-Pastete auf den Teller lege, gehe ich in Gedanken meine Liste durch. Nur ein einziger Punkt ist noch übrig geblieben. „Stellenausschreibung für einen neuen Schulleiter erstellen". Nach den letzten zwei kommissarischen Jahre, will ich jetzt nur noch eins: unterrichten. Ich will keine Verwaltungsangelenheiten bearbeiten, mich um keine Finanzen kümmern und auch nicht für neue Lehrer in gefährlichen Fächern sorgen. Ich habe genug für die Schule getan, um für den Rest meiner Tage nur noch zu lehren und stolz auf mich zu sein. Ich habe die älteste, bekannteste und beste Schule wieder aufgebaut. Ich habe aus einer Ruine ein zu Hause gemacht, für alle, die Magie lernen wollen. Ich habe mein eigenes zu Hause wieder zum Leben erweckt. Ja, ich bin stolz.

Und plötzlich überfällt mich ein pures Gefühl von Glück, ich höre, wie aus weiter Ferne, Phönixgesang und ich lache laut auf. Noch nie hat mir eine Pastete so gut geschmeckt.

„_Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."_  
>(Premiere des letzten Harry Potter Films, Joanne Kathleen Rowling) <p>

**Nachwort**

So, Hogwarts steht, Mission _„Baut Hogwarts auf" _ist beendet. Deswegen vollziehe ich hier den Final Cut zu dieser Geschichte.

Ich habe eine kleine Chronologie erstellt, damit ihr deutlicher sehen könnt, welches Kapitel, wann spielt.

Die Ohnmacht danach — kurz nach der Schlacht, also Mai 1998  
>Sicherheit in sicheren Zeiten — wenige Tage später, etwa Mai  Juni 1998  
>Tradition und Zukunft — etwa Juli 1998<br>(Im-)Provisorium — August 1998  
>Lasst die Spiele beginnen — Dezember 1998 - März 1999<br>Auferstanden aus Ruinen — Juni 1999 - August 1999  
>Ihr Kinderlein kommet — Juli 2000 - August 2000<br>Willkommen zu Hause — August / September 2000

Wenn ihr Fragen oder Anmerkungen habt, Rechtschreibfehler und sonstiges störendes zu bemängeln ist oder ihr einfach eine Rückmeldung geben wollt...Ich würd' mich wirklich freuen :)

An dieser Stelle: Danke, Danke und nochmals Danke für die unglaubliche Resonanz, die vielen Reviews, die privaten Nachrichten, um bestimmte Sachverhalte zu klären, für die exorbitanten Zugriffszahlen.

Bis zum nächten Mal  
>Ich wünsche Euch das schönste Weihnachtsfest<br>routerf

Statistik:

Wörter: etwa 8000 (ohne Anmerkungen)  
>Zeichen: etwa 52000 (mit Leerzeichen, ohne Anmerkungen)<br>Bearbeitungszeit: ca. zwei Monate (+ Änderungen während der Veröffentlichung)  
>Tageszeit des Schreibens: selten vor 20 Uhr<br>Verpflegung während des Schreibens: Kekse, Schokolade, Limettentee  
>Musik während des Schreibens: Ambient<br>Gefühl bei Fertigstellung: siehe letztes Kapitel

routerf, 2011

Alle Rechte liegen bei JKR (der ich auch schöne Weihnachten wünsche)


End file.
